


The Internet is for... 网路情缘

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Erik Is a Big Dorkface Too, Erik You Slut, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一句话概括就是Erik在汤不热上找到了一组让他无法自拔的小黄图。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet is for... 网路情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DOCTORLOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOCTORLOCK/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Internet is for...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768505) by [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/pseuds/firstlightofeos). 



> 注：  
> 脑洞来自[aesc](http://theletteraesc.tumblr.com/post/45948520103/following-on-from-discussion-on-groovyphilias)（警告——或者说卖个安利：这玩意真的真的真的要背后注意）
> 
> 名字来自Avenue Q
> 
> 肥肠感谢unforgotten，professor，还有aesc的支持与帮助。这篇文是在窝瓶颈期完成的，如果没有你们的帮助估计它也不会生出来。炒鸡爱你们。
> 
> 译注：  
> _(:з」∠)_给 **西瓜的** 生贺！！！  
> 这次的生贺真是各种波折2333不过还好还是顺利生完了_(:з」∠)_  
> 从最开始纯洁的PG变成了现在这篇如此黄暴的东西23333  
> 希望瓜瓜能够喜欢！！QUQ 认识瓜瓜真的超开心的XDD  
> 感觉和瓜瓜真的有超多共同话题的_(:з」∠)_！！  
> 果断还是用老套的方式结局吧2333 瓜瓜生日快乐XD！！
> 
> ps 关于标题 其实是来自音乐剧Avenue Q的某首歌The Internet is for porn
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢 Era 提出的关于双关的建议<3

通常来说，Erik绝对不会打开Azazel发给他的任何东西，除了：a) 他已经把那玩意完整地杀过一次毒；b)再三确认他不是这封邮件的唯一收信人；c)直接发短信问他这是啥玩意（虽然这没什么卵用，不过如果是一些无聊的东西或者和他们的课程有关的内容，他通常都会如实告知）；d)双手合十祈祷打开文件之后的下场并不是第N次把他的笔电送给宿舍的维修人员检修。现在RCA①的工作人员都不愿意相信这是Erik最好的朋友的杰作了，他们只会觉得Erik是一个变态，或者是一个性瘾者，或者是其他类似的玩意。对于这些风言风语Erik只有怒视着对方，保持绝对的沉默。  
  
（上一次RCA的人还给了Erik _安利_ 了几个小黄网，好让他看完黄片后电脑里的病毒不会比CDC②里还要多。这真是可笑至极，Erik真的 _不_ 需要别人帮他找小黄片。好吧，其实他只是需要一个靠谱的朋友，或者是一个强大的杀毒软件。或者是两者皆有。）  
  
但是这一次，Erik打开了Azazel发过来的邮件（他已经充分的检查过了病毒，包括附件的内容也不落下，他甚至还仔细盯着标题看了又看标题——看看上面是不是写着“天呐噜我的老伙计你一定要看看这个”）。然而他看见上面只写了“这真是辣爆了”，后面跟着是一个看上去人畜无害的汤不热小黄片的连接（名字就是操了又操（fuckyeahfucking），多么简单粗暴）。虽然汤不热上有很多乱七八糟的垃圾，但Erik还没有听说过有人刷汤会刷到电脑中毒的。（不过按照他的尿性，他一定会是刷中毒的第一人。）  
  
他简略的检查了一下网址，确定点开它并不会导致让Erik又去找一次RCA的人的后果后，他耸耸肩想了想， _去他的呢_ ，点开连接。  
  
惊呆了。他惊得目瞪口呆。  
  
他觉得自己应该还是眨了几下眼睛的——至少，他的生理反应会让他这么做，不然他一定就要瞎了（说实话，如果这是Erik瞎眼前最后看见的东西，他一定会安详地让眼睛瞎掉）——他的双眼正像胶水一样粘在屏幕上。他猜测着估计就算现在自己想移开视线，他也做不到。（显然他也并不想这么做。）  
  
这组gif动图里，有个人正在穿裤子。好咯，看一个陌生人穿衣服理应不会让小Erik以获得奥林匹克金牌的速度迅速充血。但是这组动图，这家伙的屁股在屏幕前晃动的样子，还有他跳起来把牛仔裤的腰带提起的样子，看着他的诱人的臀部完全隐藏在这下面的样子，还有这家伙的鸡巴在屏幕前抖动的样子（操哦，Erik的老二怎么就这样看的硬了，还从裤子里鼓了起来，他真想把那龟头含在嘴里 _吮吸_ ）。这真他妈 _棒极了_ ，戳爆了Erik所有的萌点。他意识中最后的一件事就是，他的手正放在自己的裆部，喘着粗气又快又狠地抚弄自己。  
  
他以为自己不会射在电脑上的，所以他根本没有把纸巾拿过来的打算（他试过一次，有个贱人射在了他的键盘里，把他的键盘弄的黏黏糊糊的，所以他不得不又去找了一次RCA。那人意味深长的笑容让Erik十分抓狂）——很快他射了出来，射精的时间比以往都长，他紧闭双眼，全身的肌肉紧绷，下颌微启，射在他老二附近所有的物体上。  
  
等到他终于平复了呼吸，看清周遭的一切后，这个不知名的家伙的屁股和大屌依然在他的电脑的屏幕上上下跳动，它们丝毫不知这对Erik产生了多大的影响。他嚎叫着瘫坐在椅子上，痛苦地把视线挪开，死死地盯着头顶的天花板，终于他的心率也恢复了正常。  
  
“操。”他深呼吸，用更大的音量喊了一句：“ _我操。_ ”  
  
或许Azazel也不是这世界上最糟糕的朋友。  
  
译注：  
①RCA即resident computer assistant  
②CDC(Centers for Disease Control)，疾控中心  
  
***  
  
这事还没完。它当然不会就这样结束。Erik可不是什么性饥渴或者是欲求不满想看黄片的色魔，但自从那次爽翻天的手淫之后，那标签页就经常保持打开的状态。他不仅把它添加到了三个不同的浏览器的收藏夹里，他还把那动图保存到了自己放黄片的文件夹里（他在电脑硬盘和移动硬盘里都保存了一份），就算这样他还是沉迷其中无法自拔——甚至好几次上课查阅东西都差点手滑点开。  
  
两星期之后，他依然没有关掉那标签页，Erik只要一想起那组gif动图他就想撸个没停。用痴迷来形容还真是有些轻描淡写了。他这一周都没有找别的黄片看，也没有打开过之前存在电脑里的图片或是视频。  
  
好吧，好吧，他 _其实也_ 有去找黄片，但只是去寻找那个大屌美臀的家伙的其他的动图或是视频。很不幸，就Erik目前的发现来看，那家伙除了这几张图以外就没了，他也有可能有，但大概用的不是这个名字。这组图原始的地址链接来自一个域名为“unzipmygenes.tumblr.com”的博客，那里面90%都是生科汪的冷笑话，7%的是让人听不懂的专业术语，2%的日常吐槽，以及剩下的1%就是那组gif动图。尽管那组动图上还打着#自拍（gpoy）的标签，这还是不能说明它 _确实_ 就是unzipmygenes本人的照片。Erik视奸了一下他的主页，从他贴出的各种题目，考试内容，一些有趣的实验，还有从‘我们应该在大学里做些什么’的主页上转帖的内容来看，他估计也是一位学生吧。Erik对于这些根本就没有兴趣——万幸的是他是保存了那几张gif图。  
  
最终，Erik打飞机时候都会一边回放这gif，一边在脑子里幻想着和这个丰臀美屌的家伙相遇之后来一炮的场景：他想要抓着那臀瓣揉捏，拍打，啃咬，在上面留下各种各样的痕迹。他想要套弄那性器，用他的唇瓣摩擦它的顶端，把分泌出来的前液涂在他的唇上，握着囊袋把玩，然后将它全部吞入口中急切地舔吸，溢出的唾液从嘴角滴在他的下巴上。他幻想着有朝一日能干进那屁眼里，也幻想着能被那鸡巴操。在以前，从来没有任何人或者任何事能够让他如此痴迷。  
  
再继续这样可就真要成为一个问题了。  
  
***  
  
这是死线周前的一个星期五，傍晚Erik魂不守舍地走进宿舍，睡眼惺忪的他精神恍惚熬着夜终于赶在那个鬼畜的教授规定的时间前完成了那份愚蠢的考古学的论文。（真的，这真的是糟糕透顶。）他已经连续三十六个小时没有睡觉了，他想要爬上床这么睡上一天一夜——甚至是就这样永远睡下去。他还在犹豫。  
  
他走进宿舍，迎接他的是不知从哪传来的欢呼。他仔细倾听了一下，这声音从RCA的房间里传来——这让Erik根本没有办法休息，因为那房间正对着Erik脚下。他嚎叫着思考要不要回去图书馆躺在阅览室里睡一觉。他不知道用睡得全身酸痛或者被人识破的尴尬换来的一顿美觉是否值得。他十分崩溃地站在走廊上，如果这他们这趴踢要一直持续下去，那他这一个周末估计就死翘翘咯。下周紧接着就是期末周，这可不是他能玩得起的。  
  
他在走廊上徘徊，摆弄他的挎包思考——他的大脑正在进行激烈的思想斗争。他没有理由再回去图书馆，所以他决定默默忍受。但愿他的耳塞质量足够好，能够让他安心入眠。现在他只需要悄悄地在走廊上前进，不被任何人发现...  
  
“Erik！”  
  
该死。他转过身，Erik试着在脸上做出一副开心的表情。他十分肯定它并没有成功，不过这真的一点都不重要。  
  
他们宿舍的RCA从房间门口探出头，头发有些凌乱，脸颊红通通的，手里还握着一杯啤酒。他伸出了另一只手，“嘿！Erik！”  
  
Erik叹了口气。“Charles。”他鼓起勇气打了个招呼，“早。”  
  
“你还好吗？”Charles轻快地走了过来。他把手搭在Erik肩上，开始把他往自己的房间里拐。“我感觉像是有几个 _世纪_ 没见过你了。”在一个挑逗性的眼神里，这句话中的“见过”意思就是“我已经很久没有帮你格式化硬盘恢复数据，把那些看黄片染上的病毒统统杀光光顺便再调戏一下你了。”  
  
“我很忙。”Erik答。“要上课，还有那些东西——你知道它们有多坑爹的。”  
  
“深表同情。”Charles机智地答道，“所以这就是为什么我们要喝一杯的原因呀。”他慢悠悠地把啤酒拿过来，Erik下意识把自己的视线从那裸露的脖颈上苍白的皮肤和吞咽时上下滚动的喉结上错开，然而他从一开始就输了。  
  
Charles放开啤酒咂咂嘴，满足地叹息。Erik翻了个白眼，Charles真是太荒唐了，有人想要睡他简直是一个奇迹。（要不是Erik早上离开课室时能听见的一些闲言碎语，或是听见透过这薄薄的地板传上来的奇怪的噪音中判断，他一定不会相信。）  
  
“来吧Erik。”Charles的笑容十分动人，“加入我们！”  
  
“我真的不行——”Erik回绝了他。  
  
“瞎说。”Charles不顾反抗的Erik，把他拽进了自己的房间，里面已然都快成为半个俱乐部了。临时的舞池上贴着跳舞垫，还有一个廉价的迪斯科球悬挂在中间。Charles的桌上五花八门摆满了酒精饮料，还有许多量酒器和调酒器。这里甚至还有一台——Erik真是日了狗——这里还有一台卡拉OK机，感谢上帝，它并没有使用。这里人并不是 _很_ 多。虽然Charles的房间挺大的，但还没有大到那种程度。但这要制造大量的噪音也已经足够了，Erik放弃治疗，如果在这里喝上几杯后就能让他醉醺醺地回房间睡一觉的话似乎也不会太坏，甚至是睡在这地板上看起来也不错。  
  
“拿着。”Charles带着Erik走向吧台，往他手里塞了一杯红色的液体。“你看起来糟透了，喝了它。”  
  
“谢了。”Erik干巴巴地说，接过酒杯。他盯着看了看——不是因为他蠢，而是因为他真的要困死了——他问，“这是什么？”  
  
“螺丝起子。①”Charles说。  
  
“你忘了说里面还有苦杏酒。”声音来自一个Erik以前从未见过的漂亮的金发姑娘，她走过来靠在Charles肩上。Charles笑了笑，灿烂活泼的笑容照亮了他整个脸庞。  
  
“Raven！”他用胳膊搂着她，转过头吻了一下她的额角。“你还是一如往常的光彩照人。”  
  
“你也是一如往常的醉醺醺的。”她反驳道，但并没有推开他。  
  
“才不是 _一如往常_ 。”Charles抗议道，“这只能怪你每次都是在趴踢上遇见我，在趴踢上我当然会喝酒啦，这是基本的礼貌。”  
  
“确实。”Raven说着把头转向Erik，挑眉。“说起礼貌的问题，你不给我介绍介绍这位身材高大的抑郁工科男吗？”  
  
Erik累瘫了，根本来不及反驳自己并 _不是_ 什么抑郁工科男，Charles就抢在他之前开了口。“噢！没错！。Erik，这是Raven，她是我可爱的妹妹。Ravne，这是Erik。”Charles顿了顿，Erik就 _知道_ 他接下来肯定要说出那些可笑又尴尬的话：“Erik是我 _最好的_ 客户。”他意味深长地看了看Erik，Raven狐疑地看着他们两人。  
  
“才不是那样。”Erik匆忙地说，“我们从来...”  
  
“没错呀。”Charles故意叹了口气，“真是可惜。”他摇了摇头。“不不，我的意思是，Erik总是来我这。”他用臀部撞了一下Erik，“总是来让我，啊，调试他的笔电——虽然他已经有好几个星期没有来找过我了。”他朝Erik意会地笑了笑，“你照着我的建议做了吧？”  
  
“没有。”Erik简洁地说，“根本没有那个必要。”  
  
Charles挑眉——没等他作出评论，就有人叫他去调试那台卡拉OK机了。  
  
当Charles走远之后，Raven凑上前来看着Erik。“别一副丢了魂的样子。”她神情严肃地说，“还有。”她又加了一句，朝着他手里的那杯东西颔首示意了一下，“你真的应该喝了这杯东西，加了苦杏酒之后味道好多了。哪怕你真的有那么讨厌Charles，我发誓Charles也真的不会想要迷奸你的。”  
  
“我也没觉得他要迷奸我。”Erik有些惊讶地说。  
  
“那你也不要露出一副他把你拖进贼窝想要吃掉你的样子。”她直截了当地说，“如果你要真没兴趣，就 _告诉_ 他。不要整天板着个脸——有时它确实挺吸引人，但这很快会过时。在我见过你这三分钟之后我就觉得你已经落伍了。”  
  
“你到底何方神圣？”Erik说，也许他的声音听上去比往常更尖锐。  
  
“谁也不是。”她耸耸肩。“不过他是我的哥哥。我都不好好照顾他，还有谁会照顾他呢。”她摇了摇头，“你还是...仔细考虑考虑吧。”  
  
她大摇大摆地走了，臀部扭动的方式几乎和Charles一模一样。Erik迷糊地想到底是她从他身上学来的呢，还是从别处学来的？还是说，他们两人走路的方式就是这样。  
  
接着他又思考了一下Raven刚才所说的那番话，他皱眉，试探性地啜了一小口酒。（她确实没说错，这不禁让他有些恼怒。他咽了下去，毕竟没有理由让愤怒而白白浪费了这一杯好酒。）他又接着喝了一口又一口...  
  
第二天早上起来，这绝对是他这一年中最糟糕的一次宿醉，四周很安静（他模模糊糊地记得昨晚好像有一段他在卡拉OK机上高歌“我的生活”的片段），还好（是庆幸？还是懊悔？）并没有人躺在他床上。  
  
可这些糟糕的事情正是他向往的。  
  
译注：  
①鸡尾酒的一种  
  
***  
  
事实是：其实Erik一点都不讨厌Charles Xavier。这绝对是个误解，但Erik发现Charles确实比其他人更容易让他抓狂，更容易让他沮丧。这其中有很多的原因：他有些自傲；他从不把私人空间当回事；他是一个被权贵和财富宠坏了的小少爷，特别是在每次给Erik买一些好用的杀毒软件时，他总要故意惹恼Erik。（他总觉得苹果电脑更好——呸呸呸）；还有，至关重要的一点，他觉得所有人都喜欢他。甚至是Emma Frost那个对 _所有人_ 都冷冰冰的家伙，都喜欢Charles。  
  
但对于Erik来说，Charles给他最大的问题就是，他非常，非常容易陷入与其他人一样的陷阱：逐渐拐进Charles生活的轨迹，却没有勇气与决心离开，总是怀着小小的希望能够得知Charles这周又爬上了谁的床。Charles继续撩拨Erik，但绝不会有任何进入下一步的迹象，这真是让人心烦意乱。Erik的欲望若隐若现，如果和Charles之间真的发生了什么，似乎也不太坏。  
  
（Emma告诉他这是不健康的心态，Erik反驳她也不撒泡尿看看。Azazel只是在一旁偷笑，继续深藏功与名地发他的垃圾邮件——Erik是他的特别关照对象——总是不忘给他发一些来源与质量都十分让人怀疑的黄片。）  
  
此外，他现在已经有了那位无名氏的屌臀gif动图，Erik也不再需要幻想Charles了。他有了新的性幻想对象，他的新对象从来不会挑眉看着Erik，也不会嫌弃Erik对于黄片的品位，更不会在周末大声播放音乐或是疯狂地嘲笑他，只为了实现Erik会把他狠狠按在墙上，用吻堵住那狂笑不已的嘴的愿望。  
  
其实啊，自从Azazel给他发了这组动图之后，根本就没有再幻想过Charles，一点都没有。看来如此沉迷那图片，也是有好处的嘛。  
  
唔，不管怎么说，那真的真的， _真的_ ，是非常美妙的高潮。  
  
***  
  
两周后的春假到来的速度比预想中还要快。Erik是为数不多的几个在其余的人都结束了热辣的狂欢之后依然留在宿舍的人。他挺想回家看看的，但是为了他的论文，他还有一大票的事情需要完成。他只好选择留校。  
  
假期里第一个周日有人敲响了他的房门，那家伙一手抓着棋盘，另一手握着一瓶红酒。Charles也没有回家。  
  
“我想现在是你兑现和我一起下棋的承诺的好时机。”Charles说道。十有八九他是被期末考给榨干了，Erik看着他想着。至少他不像以往那样意气风发了，甚至看上去还有些或多或少的紧张。  
  
“承诺——？”Erik反问，目光不停在Charles和他手中的东西游移。“我没有...”  
  
“在死线周前的趴踢上。”Charles说，“你看见了我的棋盘，然后你就来问我，我问你是不是也会玩，你告诉我是的。然后你就向我许诺，你当时是——请允许我引用一下原句——‘我把你会打得你落花流水让你跪在地上唱征服。’”他笑着翘了一下臀。“鉴于现在这里只有我们两个人，所以我觉得这是一个绝妙的机会。”他短暂地顿了顿后又加上了一句，语气听上去有些委屈，“不然我就要一个人孤苦伶仃地在房间里喝闷酒了。”  
  
Erik摇头。“我根本就不记得有这回事。”  
  
“噢。”Charles站直身子，双臂垂在身体的两侧。“好吧，很抱歉打扰了你，我只是——”  
  
“但是你还带了酒呀，我不介意你过来。”Erik要完。他不知道是什么东西控制了他的身体。显然它绝对不是Charles那可怜兮兮的表情，更不是Erik也感觉有些隐约的孤独。绝对不是。  
  
他只是...很久没有下过国际象棋了，仅此而已。况且又有一瓶平时难以享用得到的美酒摆在自己面前，他又怎么会错过。毫无疑问，Charles的红酒无论在任何时候都是最好的。  
  
“噢我懂了。”Charles探入Erik的房间里，“你只喜欢我的酒，还有我修电脑的技术。”  
  
“差不多就是这样的。”Erik轻轻地说着关上了身后的门。  
  
“话说回来啊。”Charles把棋盘摆在床上，“你的宝贝笔电怎么样啦？还是纯净如新吗？”  
  
“平安无事度过两个月，我相信接下来的日子也将如此。”  
  
“真棒。”但Charles看上去一副欲言又止的样子，“白棋还是黑棋？”  
  
“你先选。”Erik坐在他对面。Charles把黑棋留给了他。Erik笑了笑，正合他意。  
  
他们大概走了八个回合，双方都少了一两个兵，Charles突然站了起来。“我忘了带杯子和开瓶器过来。”  
  
“我这有。”Erik说，“让我去给你拿——”他站了起来，但Charles挥手让他坐下。  
  
“告诉我在哪儿，我去拿就好。”他说。Erik眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“呃，好吧。”他说，“在那边的抽屉里，中间的那格里应该有杯子和开瓶器。”  
  
Charles走过去拉开抽屉，弯腰翻找里面的东西，Erik的双眼情不自禁地固定在他臀部的曲线上。他发现自己正在幻想如果Charles经常穿牛仔裤会是什么样的——他总是穿卡其裤，或是灯芯绒裤，偶尔也会穿很宽松的裤子：这总让Erik觉得他就和一个还在读预科的小朋友一样。没有哪条裤子能像牛仔裤一样勾得Erik魂不守舍。  
  
Charles站直了身子，手中拿着开瓶器和一袋透明的塑料杯。他把它们放在抽屉顶上，向左摇晃了一下自己的臀。有什么东西突然点燃了Erik的记忆，他凑近看了看——然后注意到了Charles裤子背面口袋的细节。  
  
Charles的牛仔裤和那组gif动图里的裤子一模一样。  
  
但这说不定只是一个巧合。一定是这样的。这又不是专门定制的牛仔裤，腰带上清晰地打着它的牌子，说不定很多人都有一条这样的裤子，说不定大家的屁股套在这裤子里看上去都一样适合。Charles不可能是...  
  
绝不可能。  
  
“干了！”Charles手里握着两杯红酒笑着转过身来。他注意到了Erik脸上的表情，脸上的笑容消失不见了。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”Erik匆匆忙忙地说。勉强挤出一个笑容，但愿这表情看起来不会太像想要把某人生吞活剥的样子（据Emma和Azazel说，这表情真是亲测有效）。他从Charles手中接过酒杯，端在手里。“敬春假。”  
  
“但愿如此。”Charles碰了碰Erik的杯子，叹了口气。接着笑了起来，大摇大摆地又坐回了床上。在这期间，Erik的双眼都牢牢地钉在他的屁股上。  
  
“来吧，我们继续。”Charles坐在床头，“下一回合我铁定要吃掉你的车。你不会就打算这样眼睁睁的看着我下手吧？”  
  
“想都别想。”Erik回过神来，端坐在床。  
  
_这绝不可能。_ 他坚定地告诉自己。为了防止自己看着Charles的脸——或是更糟糕的部位，比如他的裤裆，他只好低头审视自己的棋盘。  
  
绝不可能。  
  
***  
  
从那之后Erik就一直在寻找相关的蛛丝马迹。Charles房间里有个小小的风扇，看起来和那gif组图里的一模一样——但这玩意在宿舍里相当常见，不是从万能卫浴寝具批发商城(Bed Bath & Beyond)买来的就是从沃尔玛买来的。门把手的造型也相当大众，并非他们学校独有。由于Charles每周偶尔会挪动他家具的位置，从相机的拍摄角度也无法判断。  
  
Erik也不知道为什么他会变得这么疯魔，他不断提醒自己，Charles根本不可能是 _那家伙_ 。但就算这样，他还是没有办法阻止自己去寻找能够证明这个观点的线索的冲动。显然Charles已经注意到Erik变得更加警觉，作为回应，他十分困惑（还有些沾沾自喜）地看着Erik。但奇怪的是，他依旧什么都没有说（此处应读作：调戏并且给Erik暗送秋波的次数日益增长）。Erik不知道这究竟算是一种解脱还是被驴了。  
  
国际象棋成为了他们每天的日常，次数从一次变成了三次，五次，十三次，二十五次。Erik虽然不愿相信，但...他还是比想象中还要享受这些。结束对决之后他们已经开始讨论一些哲学问题了。下棋不过是让他们争论诸如‘公民自由和意愿’还有‘恐怖袭击与反恐战争’之类的问题的借口。  
  
这周末时，他们已经开始在国际象棋对决上分享一些自己的故事了。Charles没有和Erik说太多自己的家庭，反而他说更多的是关于Raven的事迹。Erik也告诉了他关于他家人的事迹（大部分都和他母亲有关），他们互相怜悯对方高中时期的噩梦，交流未来的梦想。Erik知道Charles想进医学院读遗传学，以后开一家属于自己的生物科技公司；Charles也知道Erik想要探索制造更加环保便携的新型光电池。  
  
Charles就这么不知不觉地渗透进了Erik的生活，其实也并没有想象中的那么不适嘛。有时他们下棋下着下着Erik就会忘掉他们不过是认识的人，而并不是什么亲密友人。也许这是为什么一开始Erik不喜欢Charles的原因吧，但不管以前如何，显然现在没有任何一点能说明为什么Erik对于Charles的 _喜爱_ 日益渐增——增加得甚至比他意料中的还要多。  
  
***  
  
大伙陆陆续续在周五晚回到了宿舍，Charles拿着一瓶威士忌出现在Erik房间门口，但他手里没有抱着棋盘。  
  
“想不到我也有这样的一天。”他说，“我所有的实验都挂了，数据分析软件也在不停闪退。不管是多蠢的问题，那些刚回来的人都要来找我帮他们修理电脑。Raven还和我莫名其妙地吵了一架，更糟糕的是，我那人见人爱的继父给我打电话，我们围绕着信托基金和房子的问题又吵了一架。”  
  
Erik什么也没说，他静静地接过Charles的伏特加，走到桌旁拿过这周刚从学校书店里买回来的玻璃杯，他把酒满上，端起杯子递给Charles。  
  
“谢了达令，你真可爱。”Charles热情地说，抓着这两杯酒就往肚子里灌。他拿过酒瓶准备再给自己倒一杯，但Erik按住了他的手腕。  
  
“喝慢点。”他说，“你可不想半夜吐得生活不能自理吧。”  
  
“说不定我还真的想。”Charles反驳道。Erik挑眉，手中的力道握得更紧了。Charles叹了口气。  
  
“噢，好吧。”他妥协了，“但我没带棋来。”  
  
“怕是你现在这样子会是走一步忘一步，我们下回再公公正正地比试一把吧。”Erik直截了当地说，“我们也不一定要下棋呀。”  
  
“可这是我们的 _活动_ 。”Charles依然贼心不死，“除了这个，别的你都不会和我一起玩耍。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛，他感觉自己好像有些太理智了。所以他给自己倒了杯酒，仰头饮尽，接着又倒了一杯。当他啪地把杯子放回桌上时，他看见Charles用一种古怪的表情看着他，这种表情恐怕Erik一辈子也猜不透。  
  
“过来。”Erik抓过他的笔电坐在床上，“我们来看点片子。”  
  
还好还好，他把笔电翻开时那组gif图没有从屏幕上跳出——然而显然这周里Erik也没少撸。他漫无目的地点开一些存放非色情片的文件夹，把里面的视频拖到播放器里，将笔电交给Charles。  
  
“来，看点什么吧。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“随意，我都可以。”  
  
“万一里面有你不喜欢的呢？”  
  
“如果我 _真的_ 不喜欢，我会换掉的。”  
  
他们看了两集半的IT狂人(The IT Crowd)，Charles开始抱着伏特加的瓶子直接给自己灌酒了。Erik伸出手，Charles默默地把酒瓶交给了他，跟着Erik也跟着对着瓶口喝了一大口。接下来的半集他们都这样来回传着酒瓶喝酒，等他们看完这集时，Erik明显感觉到他的大脑里有些无比愉悦的东西在嗡嗡作响。从目前的情况上来看，Charles的状况也和他差不了多少。  
  
“看下一集吗？”Erik问，光标停在按钮上。  
  
Charles摇头。“我现在什么都不想看。”  
  
“好吧。”Erik答道。他趁机快速地扫了一眼他的邮箱，没有什么让人感兴趣的东西，除非你在指望Azazel发给你发的这个连接——当然咯这是Erik根本扫描都懒得扫就直接删除的。他以前中过招，那些网站的破坏力依然让他记忆犹新。  
  
“你也并不是 _完全_ 在说谎。”Charles趴在Erik的肩上说，“你的好哥们在黄片上的品位真的是让人害怕。”  
  
“我以前就跟你说过。”  
  
“我喜欢看着你的电脑被各种各样病毒淹没的样子，这样你就有借口来和我说话了。”Charles说。显然这不过是一个调情般的玩笑，但听上去怎么就这么心累呢。  
  
“我没 _那么_ 蠢。”  
  
“当然。”Charles静静地说，目光飘向了很远的地方。  
  
“好呗。”Erik的语气比他意料中还要冷静。他合上了笔电，把它放回了自己的桌上，“你这是怎么了？”  
  
“我真搞不明白你。”Charles突然爆发，“你从不会回应我的打情骂俏，你看上去很讨厌我。可是你看见我和别人在一起，你又一脸吃醋的样子——噢，别这样看着我，在我告诉你Raven是我妹妹之前，你那脸上的表情真是恨不得把她的脑袋给拧下来——然后过去的这一周...我甚至都不知道这周是怎么过去的。我总觉得，好吧，反正他是不会和我睡的，就算他很想，他也不会这么做。这没关系，至少我能让他不要每次看见我都觉得我是他鞋子上的脏东西一样就好了。然而你这一周里，一直都在盯着我的屁股看。当然除非这是你 _为什么_ 讨厌我的原因，但是 _讲真_ ，像我这年纪的人，意图表现得都相当明显，如果你真的是讨厌我讨厌到想操死我，那我们就来做吧，因为我真的好喜欢和你泡在一起——”  
  
还没等Erik仔细考虑过，他就已经俯身吻住了Charles——当然绝大部分的原因是让Charles闭嘴，除此之外，现在慌乱的Charles真的是可爱得让人根本把持不住。他呆呆地坐着，直到Charles也开始回吻他。等他们分开之后，他说：  
  
“ _闭_ 嘴，我的天，我真没有讨厌你。”  
  
Charles一脸无法理解的表情。“所以你想干我吗？”  
  
唔，好吧，其实这并不是Erik的本意。出于一半是想要转移话题，另一半想要了解真相，他问“...为什么你总是这么不可理喻？”  
  
“这是一个相关的问题！”Charles大呼，“你刚刚亲了我！”  
  
“我是，”Erik指明，“有点喝多了。”  
  
“我也是。”Charles理智地说，“但 _我_ 仍然知道我想操你。”Charles笑得色眯眯的。“来吧Erik。”他连哄带骗地说，“承认吧：你想要我。”他交叠双腿往前探，不协调的动作让他直接滚入Erik怀里，头部离Erik牛仔裤的拉链只有几寸。从这角度他可以轻而易举看见小Erik正在以肉眼可见的速度充血。  
  
“泥 _嚎_ 。”Charles高兴地说，他的目光锁在Erik的勃起上。他舔了舔嘴唇润湿，动作快得几乎没让Erik反应过来自己也正在盯着看得自己的下体有些痴迷的Charles。  
  
Charles向前伸出手，有些羞涩地停在Erik的胯部。他的指尖在Erik的皮带徘徊，力道轻柔得几乎让Erik察觉不到。Charles抬头看着他，脸上的笑容越来越灿烂。  
  
“可以吗？”他静静地问，中指一直在金属扣上打转。Erik颤抖着，有些犹豫不决。  
  
这其中有很多理由他们不应该继续这么做：他们喝醉了；Erik不想成为Charles的另一个炮友；Charles现在情绪很敏感；Erik根本没有那么 _喜欢_ Charles。  
  
（好吧，最后一条其实是假的。Erik感觉自己要完蛋了。）  
  
Erik犹豫了很久，Charles脸上的笑容消失了。他往后靠了靠，显然意欲拒绝的Erik让他有些受伤。  
  
“抱歉。”Charles说，“我很抱歉，这有些太过分了。我不应该逼你——”  
  
“不。”Erik脱口而出，抓起Charles的手臂朝自己拉，填补他们之间的空隙，“ _我_ 很抱歉，我...信息量有些大，这转变太快了，我需要考虑考虑。”Charles满腹狐疑地看着他。  
  
“我想要你。”Erik坚定地说，“真的，我只是..”他叹了口气，将手指插入自己的发丝之间。“我用了很长时间 _不_ 去想你，但我坦白，这真的...很难。  
”  
  
把这番话说出口的Erik马上又怂了。显然他醉得比想象中还要厉害，他说了太多实话，比他原本想要说的还要多。而且它们看上去根本不能安抚Charles，他脸上的表情更阴沉。他没有挣脱Erik的怀抱，也没有靠的更近，只是保持现状，双臂笨拙地搭在那里。  
  
“我也是不懂。”终于他开了口，声音听上去精疲力尽的，“我知道我向来不是...一个容易相处的人，我也知道我可以变得更加坚强。可我就是不懂为什么你总是要 _尝试_ 去讨厌我。我思考过自己曾做过可能会冒犯你的事，最糟的一次也就只有在你想要睡觉时把音乐开得太大声，或者是嘲笑你看黄片的品位。但是，Erik，看在上帝的份上，HIV实验室里的病毒都没有你电脑里的那么霸道。”  
  
Erik笑了起来，Charles犹豫了一下也跟着大笑。瞬间消除了紧张的氛围。  
  
“显然你不是...一个专情的家伙。”过了几分钟之后Erik开口，小心翼翼地选择他的措辞，“我想原因是，我可能对你动情 _太深_ 。好吧我...不喜欢和别人分享你。”Charles嘴角抽了一下，Erik露出一个危险的笑容。“如果你没有相同的感觉，对我没有相同的渴望，我不想...勉强自己，也不想勉强你。”他感觉自己又严肃了起来。这太直白了，他翻了个白眼，随口又加了一句，“而且每次我把电脑给你的时候，你都一副 _厌恶_ 的表情。我早就 _告诉_ 过你，这是都是Azazel的错。真是谢谢你啊，我知道怎么去找黄片。”  
  
Charles笑了起来。“眼见为实。”他的语气像往常一样用挑逗。但过了一会，他倾身向前，伸手捧起Erik的脸时，他的表情也变得严肃了起来。这个样子的他Erik以前从来没有见过。  
  
“我也不喜欢和别人分享。”Charles低声向他许诺。接着他吻了Erik，这和他们几分钟的那个吻完全不同，它更温和，更亲密，只是双唇相接，只有满溢的感情，让Erik兴奋不已。他的手紧紧环住Charles的腰。Charles推了他一把，Erik向后倒去，平躺在床上，顺手也把Charles拉了下来，让他撑在自己上方。他们的双唇紧紧锁在一起，直到Charles的臀部开始轻轻摇晃，让彼此的性器摩擦，直到双方的喘息将他们的唇分开。  
  
Charles故意又摩擦了几下。Erik向后仰着脑袋，闭着眼睛享受。不断重复这动作的Charles让Erik发出一声高亢的呻吟。尽管很尴尬，但这感觉真的 _好爽_ 。  
  
“来吧。”Charles的声音听上去喘得很厉害，“张开你的双腿，Erik， _看着我——_ ”Erik睁开眼睛之后，马上又想闭上了。Charles现在的表情好热情，好主动，这完全出乎了Erik的意料。Charles压在Erik身上，用自己的身体将Erik完全覆盖的样子真的好性感，让Erik根本把持不住。  
  
“上帝啊，Charles。”他喘息着，伸出颤抖的手把Charles一缕碎发捋到耳后。“你真的好... _上帝_ 。”Charles附身开始舔舐他的耳廓，让他根本没办法把这句话说完。  
  
Charles笑了起来。“我还以为要等我把屌插进你身体里之后你才会开始叫我‘上帝’。”一想到这儿，Erik的老二就情不自禁地开始抽搐。Charles又笑了起来，“噢你好像确实挺喜欢这个建议的。”  
  
“闭嘴。”Erik瞪着他，向上顶了一下，身下袭来一阵快感，Charles在向他求饶。他又顶了一下，为得只是再听一遍那叫声。  
  
之后也不知道打开了什么开关，他们的眼中只有无尽的情欲：他们突然之间就像两头发情的野兽，不顾一切地扒下对方的裤子。他们有的是时间，有的是时间扒光对方，有的是时间给对方口交，舔肛和做爱。可现在，他们要做的事情更加激烈，更加深入。他们身上的衣物成为了他们继续深入的阻碍。  
  
Charles的齿尖压在Erik颈根处跳动的血管上，Erik毫无预警地就射在了自己的裤子里。用这样弄脏裤子换来Charles弓着身子趴在他身上，用他的屁股不停摩挲着自己的下体达到的高潮不知是有多值得。  
  
Erik故意又继续挤了几下，作为回应Charles轻轻咬了他一下。他们两人大汗淋漓，（似乎非常）心满意足地躺在高潮后的余韵里，搭在Erik被单上的手指缠绕在一块。  
  
过了几分钟，Charles抬头枕在Erik的颈窝，声音有些难以置信。“嗯，这真是...”  
  
“嘘。”Erik把自己的手指点在Charles的唇上，接着轻轻吻了他一下——因为现在他可以为所欲为，“别想太多。”  
  
“你才想太多。”Charles在一旁抱怨，但他十分惬意地躺在Erik身上，“你 _一脸_ 想太多的表情。”  
  
Erik笑了起来。“你甚至都没看着我的脸。”  
  
“我根本都不用看。”Charles伏在Erik的胸口上，“我 _知道_ 。”Erik又笑了笑，轻轻拍拍Charles的脑袋，Charles顺势啄了一下他的下巴，接着两人又回到了沉默。  
  
Erik内裤里粘粘的体液慢慢变干了，刺得他有些痒，相当不舒服，而且让人抓狂。他把Charles挪到床边，下床，脱掉了自己的牛仔裤。尽管这场面有些恶心，终于从这束缚中解放让他送了一口气。他转过来看了一眼Charles，他还乖乖趴在那儿，用手枕着他的头，脸上的表情十分警惕。  
  
“我去厕所洗一洗。”Erik解释道，伸手抓过搭在椅背的毛巾。他不想要看着不停追随者他身影的Charles。“我相信你也会想要去洗一洗的。”  
  
“当然。”Charles脸上的表情依然很紧张。Erik多少也能明白，他也不想就这样离他而去，他担心等他再次回来的时候，Charles就已经回去了。既然如此，那就现在把话都说清楚吧。  
  
他走回床边，匆匆吻了一下Charles，还没等对方反应过来就已经结束了这个吻。“给我十分钟？”他尽量让自己的声音听上去更坚定。  
  
“好呀。”Charles的语气判若两人，比起半分钟前冷冰冰的感觉，现在热情多了。他伸了个懒腰，像是在炫耀什么。接着坐了起来，他朝着Erik笑了笑。“你怎么还在这里？快去洗呀。”他对着Erik挥挥手，Erik翻了个白眼，一把抓住了Charles的手腕，警告地看了他一眼。  
  
“你说呢。”他得意地笑了一下。俯身吻了吻Charles，“我去洗的时候不许在我床上打飞机。”  
  
“噢亲爱的，我可不想让你错过那么美妙的场景。”Charles微微眯起眼睛，“前提是你得向我保证去洗澡的时候不要偷偷又撸一管。”  
  
“成交。”  
  
Erik回到房间里时，正好过去了九分钟。把身子都冲干净之后他感觉又活了过来，Charles仍懒洋洋地躺在他的床上，湿漉漉的头发搭在前额，水珠还在不断地滴下，落在他的胸膛。Erik突然停下了，因为Charles正穿着 _Erik的_ 内裤。  
  
Charles看着瞪着自己的Erik微微一笑，接着伸了个懒腰，展露他姣好的肌肉曲线。有几滴水珠落在了他的脖子上，它们慢悠悠地滑下。Erik想要把它们从Charles身上舔去。  
  
“过来。”Charles轻声说。他勾过他的手指，Erik不禁跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步，手里的脏衣服和毛巾都掉在了地上。Charles的视线掠过Erik的裆部，他有些倾略性地笑了笑，再次重复刚才的话语，这回听上去更像一个命令：“过来。”  
  
“等等。”Erik挣扎地说。他走到衣柜前拿起一条内裤——毕竟Charles一直在盯着他看，他可不想要继续这样光着身子，他把裤子穿上之后爬上床。Charles一句话也诶说，但从他的眼神中或多或少能理解为什么Erik会这么做。  
  
Erik就这样躺在Charles旁边，和他一起躺在床上——他的床很小，有些挤，但这给了他更多的借口可以把Charles拖到自己怀中圈住。  
  
“嘿。”他轻轻地说。  
  
“嘿。”Charles的声音和他一样轻。他轻柔地环住Erik的腰，让他们两人靠的更近。  
  
他们就这样凝视着彼此，谁也不想打破这之间的沉默。Erik不知道该说什么，他不知道他 _应该_ 说些什么——所以他只是把自己的脸埋在Charles肩上深呼吸。Charles呼了口气，紧贴在Erik的怀中。Erik在一旁默默地安抚着他，Charles转过身，吻了一下Erik的额角。  
  
紧接着，他打了一个大大的哈欠，Erik忍不住笑了出来，跟着他也打了个哈欠。  
  
“我们该睡了。”Erik趴在Charles的脖子上说。  
  
“说得对。”Charles随声附和。他来回抚摸Erik的脊骨，没有更多的情欲，只是让人觉得无比安逸。Erik换了个姿势让他们两人躺得更舒适。他想说些什么，或许可以吐槽为什么Charles摸着他的感觉就像在给一只猫顺毛一样。但他还没来得及把这些话说出口，他就已经睡着了。  
  
***  
  
Erik在第二天清醒，他花了好几分钟才弄明白昨晚到底发生了什么。似乎用射了自己一裤子换来与Charles的坦♂诚♂相♂待，甚至是（可以肯定，几乎是差点）来一炮显然是非常值得的交换；接着他又花了好几分钟才适应床上这属于Charles的体重。与此同时，Charles还抱着Erik的腰，脚趾在Eirk的小腿上来回拂过，趴在Erik的怀里——包括Charles的晨勃也抵在Erik的大腿内侧。  
  
Erik突然才反应过来自己的晨勃也正贴着Charles的大腿根部。他尽力让自己保持着这个姿势，不想惊醒Charles，也不想让他感觉到任何异常。不过很快他就投降了，他根本把持不住想要把臀部往前送去获得更多摩擦的冲动。  
  
Charles吸了口气。  
  
Erik犹豫不决，不敢睁开眼睛看看Charles是不是已经醒了，或者是否也在期待同样的事——  
  
Charles故意慢慢地抬了一下他的臀部，用被衣料包裹住的阴茎蹭了一下Erik。Erik发出一声低吼——他突然想起Charles现在穿的还是 _他的_ 内裤，他又叫了一声，故意往前顶了一下。Charles牢牢抱着Erik的腿根，他把Erik推在床上，跨坐在他腿上，俯身吻住Erik，还没等Erik反应过来就马上就结束了这个吻，也不在乎自己早晨的口气会有多可怕。  
  
“Erik。”他吹了口气，让Erik忍不住眨了眨眼睛。他抬头看了一眼窗外的朝阳，瞳孔微微收缩，阳光照在他的脸上，照在他灿烂的笑容上。触到了Erik心底某个柔软的部位，他把Charles拉了下来，进行另一个吻。  
  
“Charles。”他放开他之后轻轻地说。Charles面色潮红，Erik抬手把Charles的碎发捋到他的耳后，Charles忍不住咬了一下自己的嘴唇，温柔的动作从不属于Erik。他情不自禁地盯着他看：Charles俊得不可思议——而且他正躺在Erik的床上。Erik又吻了一下他。  
  
这回的吻更加粗暴原始，他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，牙齿碰着牙齿，他们相互撕咬着对方，相互吞下对方的喘息，他们相互把自己灼热的下体压在一起研磨。Charles最后咬了一下Erik的嘴唇，将他放开。此刻的Erik差一点就要射出来了，他有些挫败地看着重新起身坐在自己腿上的Charles。  
  
“别担心，亲爱的。”Charles说着坐得更远，“我很快就会让你射出来的。”他咧嘴一笑，目光从Erik的脸上移动到在内裤里支起帐篷的胯部，“我只是觉得，毕竟我们昨晚并没有做完，我想...”他的音量逐渐减弱，伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
  
“哦， _操_ ，当然。”Erik呻吟着，像是邀请一样微微向上顶了一下。Charles见状笑着继续往后退了点，趴在Erik的老二前。Erik目不转睛地看着把自己内裤扯下的Charles，他把内裤往下拉了一点，正好将Erik的下体从束缚中释放。Charles低头，握着性器的根部，在上面舔出一道长长的水痕，让他不住喘息。Charles看着迫不及待想要往自己嘴里送的下体，忍不住笑了笑。  
  
“放松。”他呢喃着。双手锁在Erik的臀，将他牢牢压在床上，他低着头，重新把Erik全部含在嘴里。  
  
“操。”Erik说。Charles看了看无法自拔的Erik，“ _我操_ 。”Erik用更大的音量重复了一次。Charles深入了更多的部位，接着又缓缓向上抽出，在Erik的龟头上落下一吻。  
  
“不要动。”他命令着，又稍微抽回了一点。他上下起伏，每一次都更加深入地含住Erik的性器，双手不停把玩着Erik的阴囊，Erik的会阴，顺着他的穴口挑逗，但让Erik失望的是，他从来都是点到为止，绝不会继续深入。这让Erik全身颤抖得更加厉害。Charles知道这样的吸吮，这样的舔舐，这样用自己的牙齿轻轻 _若有若无_ 地刮蹭过他的下体会让Erik无法自拔，他轻轻笑着看着呻吟的Erik——一想到这他就忍不住变得更加主动。Charles这磨人的小妖精。  
  
没过多久Erik就开始求饶。“Charles，Charles，我要——”他抱着Charles的脑袋将他推开，但Charles挣脱了他的手，对着Erik的阴茎吹了口气，手指从穴口划过。Erik向后仰着脖子，大声呻吟着射了出来，丝毫不在意自己还在寝室里。刚放假完回来的学生肯定都能听见他的叫床。更要命的是此刻Charles还把Erik的精液全都吞了下去，他舔了舔不小心从嘴角溢出的体液。  
  
“干你，Charles。”Erik坐了起来。高潮后的他有些无力，他一把按着Charles，将他带入怀中，狂乱地吻住他。Charles叫了一声，同样迫不及待地回应这个吻，拉扯着Erik的头发，硬挺的阴茎紧贴他的小腹。以前也有人给Erik舔过鸡巴，所以射在别人舌头上的感觉对他来说并不新鲜，但现在这感觉却是难以置信的火热，他不停地在Charles嘴里攻城略池，舔过他口腔内的每一寸，直到Charles将他推开。  
  
“怎——”Erik刚开口，Charles就用手指点在他的唇上，让他安静。  
  
“如果你再继续这样，我也会射在我的——唔，你的——内裤上。我更希望...”  
  
“嗯？”Erik问道。现在的他只要Charles肯开口，他什么都愿意给。  
  
“我想操你。”Charles说。前倾用自己的唇代替了手指的位置，在Erik唇上点了一下，“你愿意吗？”  
  
“那就——”Erik深吸了口气。他笑着摇了摇头。“这当然可以，这简直不要太好。”他往往这窄小的床上后退了点，抬头看着Charles。“你想要怎么操我？”  
  
现在倒是轮到Charles说“ _我操_ ”了。他扑上去压在Erik背上，狠狠地吻住对方，几乎快要窒息。他放开了Erik，“从你背后操你，就像这样——如何？”  
  
“那你赶紧来呀。”Erik说着将他所有能够着的部位都吻了一遍——Charles的脸颊，Charles的前额，Charles的耳垂，Charles的脖颈——Charles从他身上坐了起来。Erik抬头仰望天花板，屏息感受着拉扯着他的内裤的Charles。Charles又压了上来，全身都紧贴在Erik背后，他也脱光了，他的勃起蹭过Erik依旧十分敏感的部位，让Erik小声抱怨。  
  
Charles吻了一下Erik的脸颊。“安全套和润滑剂呢？”他问。  
  
“抽屉最上面一格。”Erik说，“这里，我来——”他正欲爬起时，Charles又把他按了下去。出乎意料的是，这样粗鲁的动作竟然让Erik意外的性奋。  
  
“别担心，我来拿。”Charles说着滑下床，走去Erik的桌前——就像之前一样，Erik这次也看着Charles走了过去，唯一不同的是，这回Charles是赤身裸体的，一切都 _尽收眼底_ ，并且——  
  
他认识这屁股。  
  
他认识这曲线，认知这臀缝，认知这样摇晃的弧度。他无比熟悉这臀，甚至是超过了对于自己的臀部的了解——毕竟他不会二十四小时都在电脑上盯着自己的屁股看。除非让他亲眼所见，不然这真是让人难以置信——  
  
Charles转了过来，声音里带着胜利的喜悦。“啊哈！”Erik直勾勾地看着他。它虽然是硬得，而且他也只看过它疲软的样子，但这屌对他来说也太熟悉了。  
  
Erik几乎要笑断气了。Charles就是那个那个大屌美臀的家伙。 _Charles就是那个那个大屌美臀的家伙。_ 而且他现在光着身子在Erik房间里，兴致勃勃地左手抓着安全套右手拿着润滑剂。  
  
“过来。”Erik声音喑哑。他坐起来朝他招了招手，“Charles，过来。”  
  
“当然，亲爱的。”Charles说着加快了脚步。他把安全套和润滑剂放在桌上，爬上床钻进Erik怀里。Erik像饿狼一样将他吻住。他不知道到底发生了什么，但很显然，面前这家伙，这个让Erik幻想了 _好几个月_ 的家伙，终于出现在自己面前，他终于有机会将自己的幻想付诸现实。唯一的问题就是该从哪先开始。  
  
“Erik。”他们分开时Charles断断续续地说。他看上去想说些什么，但Erik没有给他任何机会，他根本不想解释，他把Charels按在墙上，他低头伏在Charles两腿间，含住他的阴茎。Charles呻吟着把自己的手指插入Erik的发间——他没有拉扯，只是轻轻地搭在那儿——Erik将自己先前对于他的每一个幻想全都变成了实际行动。他呼吸急促，大汗淋漓，唾液蹭得到处都是，他不停给Charles深喉，几乎要让自己干呕。他在手中左右来回把玩着Charles的囊袋。Charles又发出一声吟叫，握紧Erik的头发拽着，手中的力道并不会很大，正好能够让Erik吐出一部分下体，进攻Charles的龟头，把舌头印在出口上，细细品味从那儿分泌出来的前液。  
  
“天， _Erik_ 。”Charles喘息，“你这——我真想拍下来给你看看，干，你现在真性感——”Erik重新吞下Charles的性器，抓着他的臀瓣开始用力 _揉捏挤压_ 。  
  
“操。”Charles几乎是喊出来的，“操你，Erik，如果你不想要我射在你嘴里，你最好赶紧给我起来，因为我要——”  
  
Erik又捏了一下，指尖深入臀缝几乎要擦过Charles的穴口，Charles尖叫着射在了Erik的嘴里，还有些多余的精液溅在Erik的下巴上，滴在床单上。Erik一直保持着这个姿势直到Charles完成射精，直到他的阴茎重新变得疲软，接着他吐了出来，把精液吞下。Charles抚过Erik的嘴角，将过量的精液涂在Erik的下巴上。  
  
但这不过是Erik那些无数的性幻想中的 _一部分_ 。那组gif图中让Erik魂不守舍的屁股是Charles的屁股。现在他终于看见了它，他终于把它抓在了手里，他终于能够吻上它。  
  
“我能——”他顿了顿，漫无目的地挥着手，不知这样能有什么意义，“我想要——你的屁股——”  
  
Charles有些笑的喘不过气。“Erik，我亲爱的，我很愿意同意你的每项愿望。”他微微一笑——看上去没有任何阴谋，一个难得的， _真正的_ 微笑——他接着往下说，“告诉我你想要怎么干我。”  
  
“正面上你。”Erik不假思索地答道，接着又加了一句，“求你？”  
  
作为回应，Charles让Erik往后退了点，给自己足够的空间躺下，接着他翻了个身，跪趴在床上，翘起自己的屁股。Erik愣住了，正如他第一次打开那链接一样。他伸出手，踌躇不定，犹豫不决，不知道是不是应该摸上这臀。  
  
Charles转过身，挑眉。  
  
“怎么？”他说，“我知道我的屁股很好看，但是你打算这样盯一整天什么都不做的话...”他又向上顶了一下，Erik见状一把握住Charles的臀瓣。  
  
“嗯唔。”Charles说，“这才对嘛。再用力点。”  
  
Erik更加用力地抓着他的臀瓣，手指牢牢嵌在肉里，肯定会留下指印。他用力捏了一下又松开了手，捏了一下又松开了手，目不转睛地盯着Charles那不停晃动的臀部。他像是着了魔，越凑越近，几乎都要贴上Charles的屁股，差点就要伸出舌头沿着臀缝舔舐。  
  
Charles倒吸了口凉气，现在震颤不已的人变成了 _他_ 。Erik舔过他他臀上的每一寸，用舌尖抚平过手指留下的抓挠的痕迹，将这形状深深印在脑海里。Erik用舌尖挑开他的臀瓣，沿着缝隙舔过，让Charles剧烈喘息，发出了一声高亢的呻吟。Erik见状又重复了好几次这动作，逐渐朝他的穴口逼近。  
  
Erik的舌尖滑进去时，Charles叫了出来。为了方便自己的进入，Erik捏着他的臀瓣分得更开。Erik忘情地舔吻着Charles紧致的括约肌，几乎要迷失在其中。不管是这臀上细细的绒毛，还是他在这上面发出的 _诱人的_ 声音——这一切都比他的手淫幻想还要棒，因为他再也不需要猜测这姣好的臀部究竟是属于谁的。它是属于Charles的，属于这个不停发出下流的娇吟的Charles。Erik将自己的舌尖贴在洞口扫动，换来Charles发出更加放荡的声音，他贴在床单上，配合Erik的动作不停摩擦着自己的下体。高潮迫近时，他说不出一句话，只能发出不连贯的几个音节，他剧烈痉挛了几下，达到了第二次高潮，射在Erik的床单上。  
  
Charles瘫倒在床上，丝毫不在意自己身下的液体。Erik也没好到哪去，但他咬咬牙，跪在Charles身后，骑在他身上，把自己的下体埋入Charles的后穴进出。他试探性地往前深入，咬紧自己的嘴唇不让呻吟从口中溢出。他做了一次又一次——但每一次他都再前往更深的地方前停下了。  
  
“继续。”Charles转过头对他说，“动吧，Erik，我想要你射在我身上，把精液涂满我的身体，将我 _弄脏_ ，快点——”Erik像是受了什么刺激，疯狂地抽插了几次之后，把精液射满了Charles的背部和床单。Charles闭着眼睛小声地呻吟。  
  
Erik准备爬起来时，Charles睁开眼睛抓住了他，重新把他拉回自己的背上。Erik的精液弄得他们两人一身都是。  
  
“别走。”他说。  
  
Erik侧身吻了一下Charles的耳根。“不走。”  
  
***  
  
后来，等他们清理（了好久）好之后，换好床单（Erik猜测今天他洗了 _不少_ 衣服）之后，他们又躺回了床上，紧抱着彼此。Erik枕在Charles的颈窝，Charles一边轻抚Erik的头发一边说，“如果现在有人来投诉我噪音污染的话——那我该怪谁？”  
  
Erik摇摇头，把脸埋在Charles肩上。他就知道Charles一定会问这个问题，不过他还没酝酿好该怎么回答。  
  
“Erik。”Charles轻轻地责备，“我想知道你把我吃干抹净之后，到底在想什么。”接下来的那句话Erik听得出对方带着笑意的口吻，“这样我好再做一次呀。”  
  
Erik沉默了良久。  
  
“这很...微妙。”他终于开了口。他太了解Charles了，他知道Charles绝不是那么容易能够糊弄的人。他打算向Charles全盘托出，但愿知道真相的Charles不要吓尿。“你肯定会嘲笑我。”  
  
“我不会。”Charles向他保证，语气诚恳得差点让Erik相信了。  
  
但这也足够了，他抬头看了眼Charles，尽量让自己的视线集中在他身上，“去把我电脑拿来？”  
  
Charles长叹一声，一边抱怨着一边爬了起来，走向Erik的书桌。他抓起笔电然后躺回床上。靠坐在墙边，将它摆在床上。他满怀期望地看着Erik，拍了拍身边的空位，“然后呢？”  
  
Erik费了好大劲才爬起来，他坐到Charles旁边，Charles扯过毛毯披在他们身上，把笔电放在自己的大腿，打开了昨晚的播放器。  
  
“但愿你想说的不是因为你突然觉得我长得像Roy或者是Moss①。”Charles小声嘀咕。  
  
“聪明。”Erik怜爱把Charles按在自己肩上。“好了，把它给我。”Charles有些不情愿地把笔电交给Erik，他看着Erik关掉了火狐浏览器回到桌面。接着Erik点开了好几个文件夹，最后停在一个命名为‘英语作文’的文件夹前。他选中它，停下了。  
  
“《白鲸》？”Charles微微一笑，“一条‘白鲸’？”  
  
“ _闭_ 嘴。”Erik打断了他，“你保证不会笑的。”  
  
“对，当然，抱歉。”Charles静静地回答。他略带歉意地吻了一下Erik的肩膀，Erik深吸了口气，打开了文件夹。  
  
文件夹的名字并不会让人产生过多的遐想。但对于Charles来说一眼就认出来这文件夹有猫腻。他笑着看了看Erik。“‘英语作文’，嗯？”  
  
“反正不会有人对产生怀疑。”  
  
“在一个工科学生的电脑里？”Charles说，“有些可疑噢，你不这么觉得吗？”  
  
“有些无聊噢，你不这么觉得吗？”Erik学着他的口吻说道。Charles笑了起来。  
  
“基于我们之间的国际象棋对决，我可以肯定你写的任何一篇东西 _除了_ 无聊以外没有任何内容。”他耸耸肩，“不过我懂的，这里面有些什么特别的东西？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
Charles咧嘴一笑。“难道是因为我长得像你梦寐以求的色情明星？”他揉了揉自己的头发，咬住嘴唇。  
  
“你别逗。”Erik朝他吼道，但很快这变成了一个浅浅的吻，“是别的东西。”但赶在Charles能够把Erik所有的小黄片都点开，制造出更多尴尬的气氛之前，Erik双击一个叫做CAA的文件夹——点开了那组gif动图，跳出来的景象画面不要太美。  
  
冗长的沉默。  
  
终于：  
  
“噢。”Charles小声地说，“ _噢。_ ”  
  
“没错。”Erik说着合上了笔电，把它放在床下，“Az前阵子发给我的，然后我就有些...痴迷了。”  
  
“痴迷？”Charles看着Erik，眨了眨眼睛。他没有露出厌恶的神色，没有跑到天台对着楼下大喊Erik是个变态色魔跟踪狂。但他这脸上的表情还是让Erik难以理解。  
  
“就像你看片撸一样，就看着它，一边意淫一边打飞机。”Erik有些心不在焉地扭头，“深陷其中无法自拔。”他尽了最大的努力让自己的声音听上去轻描淡写，但看上去并没有多好的效果。  
  
Charles眯着眼睛看着他。“那你这么做多久了？”  
  
“...大概两个月？”  
  
Charles摇头。“现在你看见我光着身子的样子，然后终于发现这是我了对吗？”  
  
“我...大概吧。”  
  
“上周日你就开始怀疑了。”Charles说。Erik发现Charles正在试图将这一切全都慢慢拼凑起来。  
  
“没错。不过我当时觉得——那应该不是你，你不可能——”  
  
“做这样的事？”Charles的笑声听上去像是自嘲，“我看起来不像是那种会录自己穿衣服的动图，还把自己的屌和臀po到网上的人——”  
  
“嘿，不是这样。”Erik说着握紧Charles的手，“我不是这个意思。我...我不知道我在想什么。这只是...好极了，知道这个真相真是太棒了。”  
  
“嗯。”Charles答道。他笑了一下，但感觉有些...失落。“没错，事情就是这样，你终于发现了我就是你性幻想的对象，你现在可以把自己所有的幻想都变成现实了。”  
  
“哦，我说...”Erik叹了口气。他抓起Charles的另一只手，让他看着自己。“这个。”——他指了指他们紧握的双手——“这些并不会因为你有一个让我想要天天对着撸的鸡巴和屁股才会发生。它们是...额外的东西。我——”他翻了个白眼，扭头看向别处。他不敢相信自己差点就要说出口了，但Charles此刻看起来像一条人畜无害的小狗，他根本不知道 _能_ 说些什么。“我想要和 _你_ 在一起的原因，和你的外表或是你po到网上的东西一点关系都没有。”  
  
“二货。”Charles责备道，但听上去相当开心。  
  
“都怪你。”Erik说着又把Charles拖回自己的怀中。这次他们又沉默了好一阵子。  
  
Charles突然开口。“我po它出来只是某次我和Raven喝醉了之后在玩真心话大冒险。”  
  
“我又没问你。”  
  
“反正你肯定会问的。”  
  
Erik耸肩。“你怎么知道。”  
  
“因为我懂人心呀。”Charles说，“你帮他们修电脑修的多了，你对他们的性格也会有所了解。”他看着Erik咧嘴一笑，“不过当然咯，有时你也会无数次修好别人的电脑，但是也没有办法获得任何有价值的信息，比如说藏黄片的位置。”  
  
“你提醒了我要给文件夹改名了。”Erik小声抱怨了一句。  
  
“我还是会找到的。”  
  
“那我就给它加密。”  
  
“亲爱的，你别忘了。”Charles说，“我可是 _非常_ 擅长这种事哟。”  
  
“唔，如果我们讨论的是撸管...”Erik凑上前吻住慵懒的Charles。  
  
“真混蛋。”Charles摇着头，“不过说到这儿...我真想干你这马屁精的屁眼。”(译注：此处原文‘“Arse,” Charles says, shaking his head. “Though, speaking of arses...I really was hoping to fuck yours.”’，玩了一个关于arse的双关，双关有混蛋的意思，也有屁股的意。)  
  
Erik笑得更厉害了。“如果你都这么说了，那我还怎么能拒绝呢？”他最后又吻了一下Charles之后翻身趴在床上，把头枕在自己的手臂上。  
  
“真出乎我意料。”Charles拿过润滑剂。瓶盖 _咔嗒_ 一下打开，过了几秒之后，Erik感觉到微凉的手指进入了他的小穴。“我还以为你 _会有一些其他的幻想呢。”  
_  
“那多得数不胜数。”Charles把手指往里深入一寸，让Erik倒吸了口凉气。  
  
“唔。”Charles的声音听上去非常平静，“我想要你和我说说你的性幻想，特别是你...最近的那些。”  
  
“现在这个就是其中之一。”Charles停下了挑逗Erik的动作，让Erik忍不住抬起头向后仰去。这仅仅是一根手指，就让他爽成了这样，忍不住抬高自己的臀部调整角度，“我还要，Charles，求你，我还想要。”  
  
“耐心点。”Charles不紧不慢地说，速度缓慢得几乎让人抓狂。过了一会他在Erik的体内勾了一下指尖，让Erik弓着身子蜷缩在床上。“那你最想做的呢？干我的屁股？”  
  
Erik正准备回答时，Charles这混蛋加入了第二根手指开始扩张。他喘息呻吟，过了好几分钟才平复下来，“和你6——啊——9。”他趴在自己的手臂上。  
  
“真棒。”现在Charles加入了第三根手指，他看上去和Erik一样急不可耐，“那我们下次就试试，如何？”  
  
  
“当然。”Erik喊道，“现在赶紧 _操我_ ，求你，我想要——”Charles擦过Erik的前列腺，他的话又被自己的呻吟打断。  
  
“现在？”Charles的声音虽然听上去十分戏谑，但依然能够感觉到他也不想再继续等待下去，“你想要我的大鸡巴，想要我捅进你身体里，又快又狠地把你填满，操得你生活不能自理——”  
  
Erik在他身下扭动着，紧拽着床单，翘起屁股。“没错没错，就是这样，快点，就——”  
  
“当然，亲爱的。”Charles气喘吁吁地说，“坚持住——”Charles的手指从他小穴中撤了出去，他听见有包装袋撕开的声音，他感觉Charles换了个姿势，感觉Charles的下体抵在自己穴口时的触感，感觉到它缓缓推入自己体内，直到它完全埋在Erik的后穴中。  
  
他们缓了一阵子，四周安静得只能听见他们的喘息声，接着Erik微微换了一个姿势，夹得Charles忍不住叫了出来——Charles开始疯狂地操进Erik的身体，就像他先前做出的承诺一样，操得Erik欲仙欲死。他终于被这条在自己春梦中出现了无数次的鸡巴操了，一想到 _这条该死的老二就是Charles的_ ，这就更加让他把持不住。  
  
事后，他们躺在Erik的床上，四肢缠在一块，精疲力尽，无法动弹。Erik觉得自己真该给Azazel送一份大礼。  
  
两小时后他想到了更好的办法，他打开了自己的邮件列表，找出收件箱里 _十_ 条可疑的链接。看都没看一眼就直接删掉了。  
  
反正Charles肯定有更好的黄片。  
  
译注：  
①IT狂人的两个主角。  
  
***  
  
**尾声**  
  
“真不敢相信我竟然会同意让你这么做。”Erik抱怨着，交叉双臂护在胸前。  
  
“噢，得了吧，Erik。”Charles晃了晃手中的手机，“你向我 _保证_ 过的。”  
  
“我才不想要！我不明白为什么我要——你才是那个喜欢把自己的视频传到网上的人，我才不想和你一样！”  
  
“这对你效果拔群不是么？”Charles挑眉。  
  
“话是这么说没错，可是...”  
  
“而且你不是也说过你很烦那些总是给我发 _他们_ 老二的图片，想要用这种方法勾引我的人吗？你不是说过想让他们住手吗？”  
  
“话是这么说没错，可是...”  
  
“既然如此，就应该po一张我 _非常_ 性感， _非常_ 热辣的强壮男友的照片呀，然后再打上这样的tag，他们就会住手了。”  
  
“我还是没看出这其中有什么因果关系。”Erik小声嘀咕。  
  
“你保证过的。”Charles不停地重复这句，不过很快他改变了策略，他连哄带骗地说：“来嘛，我不拍你的屌和你的脸。”  
  
“就我的腹肌？”  
  
“就你的身子。”Charles说，“我保证。”  
  
“那等你做完之后，你会乖乖让我操不？”  
  
“我会让你做 _所有_ 你想做的。”Charles向他保证。  
  
“好吧。”Erik哼了一下，“不过我要你po的时候写上我这么做是被逼的。”  
  
“知道啦。”Charles说着举起他的手机，“来吧，亲爱的：脱掉你的上衣。”  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 帮助脑补的gif图组：  
> 1.Charles穿裤子的（再次重申，背后主意啊啊啊！！！）：<http://theletteraesc.tumblr.com/post/45948520103/following-on-from-discussion-on-groovyphilias>  
> 2.Erik脱衣服的（原文附送的那个连接挂掉了 这里是我自己从汤上另外找的一个类似的_(:з」∠)_）：<http://pulchhritude.tumblr.com/post/123553304948/pulchhritude-hottest-guys-x>


End file.
